


All For One

by Lori2279



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation of the ISA is alive and well...<br/>Rewrite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite. It's set just after Shawn and Belle leave Salem after the custody mess with Chloe and Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Rewrite.

Shawn Brady looked at his ex-wife as she stopped the car and put it in park outside the Red Dragon Inn.

“Belle, thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Belle wouldn’t look at him. “What are you going to tell Claire?”

“I’ll tell her things didn’t work out,” he said simply.

“And your mom?”

“I’ll tell her what’s going on,” Shawn said. “John already knows. Marlena can’t though, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I’m aware that I can’t tell my mother the truth,” Belle finally glanced at him, “Or our daughter.”

“Belle-“

“Don’t Shawn, just don’t,” she shook her head. “We’re here. I’ll pop the trunk.”

“I’ll see ya,” Shawn got out of the car and pulled his luggage from the trunk before closing it and hitting it twice to signal that he was done. He watched Belle drive away and sighed.

“Hey, Sailor. New in town?” a voice asked from behind causing him to smile as he turned.

“Hey Reesie,” he said when he set eyes on his cousin.

Jeannie Theresa Donovan, wearing a beat up leather jacket that looked as old as his own, smiled as she gave Shawn a hug, “Guess I don’t have to ask how Belle took the news.”

“She’ll get over it,” Shawn returned the hug. “You my welcoming committee?”

“Steph and Eric are inside with my girls,” Theresa admitted. “You hungry? We waited for you.”

“Yeah, I could use some food,” he nodded.

“Good,” Theresa pulled out some keys and pressed a button, causing a car a few feet away to beep, “Go stow your stuff.”

Shawn did as bid and then walked into the pub with Theresa, following her to a corner table where their cousins, Stephanie Johnson and Eric Brady waited with two carriers.

“Shawn,” Stephanie got up and gave him a gigantic hug, laughing when he lifted her off the ground.

Eric was waiting when Shawn released Stephanie. The Brady men gave each other a traditional back-slapping hug after a handshake.

“Do I get an introduction to the newest members?” Shawn peered at the carriers resting on either side of Theresa.

“This is Sophie Antonia and this is Philomena Loretta,” Theresa pointed at her daughters in turn. “We call Philomena, ‘Mena’.”

“Good nickname,” Shawn smiled before he sat down. “They’re beautiful, Reesie.”

“Thanks,” Theresa beamed.

“So, what’s the scheme?”

“That waits until we’re at home,” Stephanie said.

“Home? In Aremid?” Shawn looked skeptical.

“For now,” Eric nodded.

“C’mon, Shawn,” Theresa said when her cousin continued to look doubtful, “Would you look for an ISA installation in a former DiMera stronghold?”

“With our training, that’s the first place I’d look,” Shawn teased. “Speaking of, how’s that house looking?”

“Maison Blanche is deserted as far as we can tell,” Eric said. “Videos and a sweep of the place tell us that no one has been in the house since the late nineties.”

“And with Stefano gone, there’s no reason for anyone to visit,” Stephanie said.

“Unless, of course, Jennifer’s ex-husband is feeling nostalgic,” Theresa joked.

“Don’t jinx it,” Stephanie shook her head as she signaled the waitress. “I’m starving. Let’s order.”

They all ordered burgers and sodas. After eating they headed back to the house that the ISA had procured a few years ago.

“So, where am I bunking?” Shawn asked as they walked into the front hall.

“We saved the room across the walkway for you,” Theresa said. “Follow me. I have to put these two down anyway. You can put your stuff down and then we’ll show you the com room.”

“Sounds good,” Shawn nodded.

“We’ll meet you there,” Stephanie indicated herself and Eric.

“This way,” Theresa tilted her head towards the grand staircase.

“This is something out of _Gone With the Wind_ ,” Shawn commented as he followed her up.

“Only if Miss Scarlett clubbed Rhett over the head with a lead pipe in the hall,” Theresa teased as she backed into a room to the right of the stairs.

Shawn chuckled as he followed her into what he discovered was the nursery. He watched her put the girls into their cribs and kiss them goodnight.

“Any plans to tell Brady?”

She turned around, “Not right now. I know someday they’ll want to know their dad, but right now, the only members of Brady’s side of the family that I’m willing to have a conversation with are you and Victor.”

“Explain that to me,” Shawn said as they left the nursery and Theresa led him across the hall. He noticed a bathroom on the right before following her outside to a walkway where he saw another door.

Theresa opened it and let them into a bedroom, “Eric’s heading back to Salem soon, so if you want, you can move into the room over the garage, but this should work for now.”

“This is nice,” Shawn nodded as he put his stuff down and looked around.

“It’s private at least,” Theresa nodded, “Not to mention it gives you some space from all the girls.”

Shawn laughed before he looked back at his cousin, “You gonna answer my question?”

“Your grandfather knew what I was doing when I left. I’m a little mad that he didn’t tell Brady, but I’m not going to hold it against him.”

“But you’ll hold what Brady did against him.”

“Whether or not Brady knew what I was doing, he was going to raise my son on the run from the law and away from every member of both our families. If Chloe hadn’t dropped the charges, they’d be in the wind right now.”

“Okay, point taken,” Shawn nodded, “But why keep Victor informed about Sophie and Mena?”

“Victor didn’t get to raise Isabella or your dad. He barely got to raise Phillip,” Theresa said. “He knows you, Ciara, and Brady. I think he deserves a chance to know his great-grandchildren, too.”

“How do Kim and Shane feel about that?”

“They’re not thrilled, but they’ll go along with it for the time being,” Theresa admitted. “I think Dad’s a bit more understanding than Mom. He spent half of Andrew and my childhood undercover on some mission or another.”

“And now you’re doing it,” Shawn pointed out.

“No,” she shook her head, “Mateo was my first and last field assignment. I’ve got my forensics training done. I’m a lab rat.”

“Okay,” Shawn grinned.

“C’mon. I’ll show you how to get into the com room and then we can all hit the sack.”

“Deal,” Shawn agreed before he followed her back downstairs and into the living room to the side of the stairs. She stopped in front of a bookcase and waited for his attention before pulling on a copy of Casino Royale, causing the bookcase to slide away and reveal a large space.

“After you,” she motioned.

Shawn stepped into an empty space, “So, where’s the room?”

Theresa stepped up beside him and the bookcase shut behind them, “This is the center of the house. Follow me.”

Theresa went down a short flight of stairs and Shawn followed her across an uneven floor to another short set of steps that went down and across a narrow path before he found himself facing two sets of small stairs. Theresa went up the ones on the left and opened a door. She turned to look at him.

“You coming or what?”

Shawn followed her and they stepped into a good sized room with bookshelves and audio equipment on a long table. Stephanie and Eric were sitting in big leather armchairs against the wall.

“This is pretty cool,” Shawn nodded as Theresa took a seat on the couch. “I wasn’t expecting windows.”

“No one can see in,” Eric said.

“Where do the set of stairs on the right go?”

“To the tower,” Stephanie answered. “It’s an amazing view.”

“Great for stargazing,” Theresa added as Shawn sat next to her.

“Good to know,” Shawn nodded. “So?”

“Right. Eric?” Theresa nodded to her cousin.

Eric nodded, “I’m gonna be hiding out at a cabin near Salem. I’ll let someone stumble upon me before I tell Mom I’m back. Dad will know of course.”

Shawn looked to Theresa, “Your dad have any more information on Vivian?”

“No,” Theresa shook her head. “She’s gone underground. As far as we can tell, she’s not even contacting Quinn.”

“What is she up to?”

“And more importantly,” Stephanie said, “Why is she in cahoots with Andre?”

“Vivian has a lot of history with the DiMera family,” Theresa pointed out. “Maybe it’s time to see if legal can get us a warrant for Maison Blanche.”

“For what?” Eric asked.

“I refuse to believe that Stefano didn’t keep some kind of record of his involvement with Vivian. Salem PD has been through the DiMera mansion in Salem about a hundred times over the years and Uncle Roman said there’s never been anything.”

“So, you think there might be something in the bowels of the house here?” Stephanie theorized.

“Yes,” Theresa nodded.

“It’s worth a shot. I’ll make a call tomorrow,” Stephanie nodded.

“And on that note,” Theresa stood up.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” Shawn agreed.

“We’ll give you the full tour tomorrow,” Eric nodded.

“When do you leave?” Shawn asked.

“About a week,” Eric told him. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you as the man of the house just yet.”

Theresa and Stephanie snorted at Eric’s teasing.

“You guys go ahead. I’m gonna read for a while,” Stephanie said.

“Night, Steph,” they waved as they trooped back out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping around on this story. This is just after Ciara decided to skip town.

"Ciara? I don't know, Shawn. Wouldn't it be easier to go to Japan for a few months and make nice with Belle instead of having Ciara move in with us and swearing her to secrecy?" Theresa frowned.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Reesie, Ciara can keep a secret just fine, and you know it."

"I'm not worried about her keeping the ISA thing a secret. I'm more worried she'll let the secret of my daughters out."

"She has no loyalty to Brady," Shawn pointed out. 

"She doesn't have much loyalty to me either," Theresa reminded him.

"She does have loyalty to me," Shawn pointed out. "I don't think she and Brady have ever even had a conversation."

"Victor already knows about the girls, so she wouldn't have to keep the secret from him. It might be good to have Ciara in on things. You can pass along pictures using her instead of mailing them and using fake names all the time," Stephanie pointed out.

Theresa considered her cousins' words and nodded in agreement, "I guess we're getting a visitor."

"Where should she stay? Over the garage?" Stephanie posed.

"No, I don't want her out there. I'll move out there for the time being, and she can take my room," Shawn shook his head. He wanted his kid sister to have a little supervision.

"Has she seen anyone?" Theresa asked quietly.

"Not that I know of," Shawn shook his head.

"Maybe that's something to work on while she's here," Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Shawn agreed.

"How much do we tell her?" Theresa asked. "Do we tell her all the secrets of the house?"

"No," Shawn shook his head. "We show her the room next to the chimney off the living room, but the com room and tower are off limits."

"You sure?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded.

"Okay," Theresa agreed. "When does she get here?"

"I have to call and give the all clear. She should be here within the next couple of days," Shawn said.

"Okay. I'll be upstairs. I have a stack of reports to get through," Stephanie took her coffee and headed for the staircase.

"And the girls have a check-up," Theresa checked her watch, "For which I am going to be so late if I don't get out of here."

"See you later," Shawn called.

-d-d-d-d-

Theresa was backing her way of out the doctor's office with the double stroller when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered after fishing her phone out of her purse.

_"Hey, Reesie,"_ Eric's voice came through the phone.

"Eric, thank God. Are you okay?" she smiled in relief as she pushed the stroller towards her car. "I heard what happened. Wait, where are you? That wasn't your number."

_"I'm fine, I promise. Look, I don't know if you know this, but Brady was shot."_

"Yeah, I know," Theresa stopped to lean against her car and look down at her girls. "Aunt Hope called Shawn. I won't lie. I thought about getting in the car and driving until I was at his bedside so he could meet them at least once."

_"What's stopping you?"_

"Everyone else," Theresa admitted. "People think I left Brady and Tate because I was bored. If you add in the fact I kept his daughters a secret until what could be the last moments of Brady's life, I will be a pariah in everyone's eyes."

_”Your family, the people who love you, know the truth,"_ Eric reminded her.

"Brady was supposed to love me," Theresa said softly. "He didn't see through the lie. The only person who did was Victor. Go figure."

_"Yeah, go figure,"_ Eric shook his head. _"Anyway, that's not the only reason I'm calling."_

"Okay, what is it?"

_"Deimos Kiriakis,"_ Eric started.

"What about him? Has Nicole forgiven him?"

_"No, I don't think anyone will be forgiving him anytime soon,"_ Eric said.

"Eric, what's going on?"

_"You know how Uncle Bo was held hostage for a long time and that kept him from getting medical treatment,"_ he continued.

"I know. It was Stefano's doing, right?"

_"No, it was Deimos's,"_ Eric admitted.

Something inside Theresa went very still, "He held his own nephew hostage?"

_"Yeah,"_ Eric said quietly.

"When's the lynching? I think I'd like to be there."

_"They're working on it,"_ Eric said. _"You okay?"_

"Yeah. I'm just processing. I should get home. Did Aunt Hope call Shawn?"

_"I don't know."_

"Alright," Theresa nodded. "Call me if you need to talk, okay? I know being around Nicole's not easy. Just remember we're here."

_"I love you, too,"_ Eric smiled. _"Bye."_

"Bye," Theresa hung up the phone and sighed before she looked at her daughters, "Okay, my darlings, let's get home."

-d-d-d-d-d-

Theresa opened the kitchen door and came in with the carriers. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Smells amazing, Steph," she complimented.

"Grandma Jo's stuffed meatloaf," Stephanie smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I made a couple of stops on my way home," she set the girls down and darted back outside. She came in a few moments later with a grocery bag. "I'm gonna make my great-grandma Donovan's cookie recipe. It uses cream cheese instead of butter."

"Who called you?" Stephanie asked knowingly.

"Eric. You?"

"Sonny," Stephanie shook her head. "Shawn's been out in the garage since his phone rang."

"Which brings me to the other stop I made," Theresa checked to see if the girls were sleeping. Since they were, she sat at the table. "You know Mr. Vickers?"

"The guy who runs the junkyard at the edge of town?"

"Yes," Theresa nodded. "I went over there to see if he had anything that could be a project for Shawn and Ciara to work on while she's here."

"And?"

"He happened to get in four junked Harley's last week. He was planning on having his son strip them for parts. I bought them, lock, stock, and barrel."

“All four of them?” Stephanie asked. “That’s one hell of a project.”

“Maybe we can learn a few things, too,” Theresa suggested. “If Shawn and Ciara are anything like Uncle Bo, working with their hands helps them process things.”

“You talked to your mom?” Stephanie guessed.

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded. “She called while I was at the grocery store. She told me whenever Uncle Bo was upset or just needed some time, he’d go out and start fiddling with whatever machinery Grandpa had lying around in the garage. That’s what gave me the idea.”

“It must be something in Grandma Caroline’s blood because Joey does the same thing.”

“Or he gets it from your dad,” Theresa suggested.

“Point taken,” Stephanie nodded. “How are the bikes getting here?”

“I made sure delivery was included in the purchase price.”

“You should have stuck with the business world,” Stephanie observed. “You’re a good negotiator.”

“Oddly enough, I like forensics,” Theresa admitted. “Though Dad says such a good shot is wasted in the lab.”

Stephanie giggled at that before she got up to check on dinner while Theresa got the girls set up at the table to consume their own dinner.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

“This will be your room,” Shawn finished his sister’s tour by opening the door to what had been his room until yesterday.

“Where do you sleep?” Ciara asked.

“Over the garage,” Shawn told her. “It was Eric’s room while he was here.”

“Okay,” Ciara looked around. “It’s cute.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Shawn took a seat in the armchair near the window.

Ciara sat on the bed, “Let me see if I have this right. Theresa gets the master and second bedroom for her and the girls.”

“Right.”

“Uncle Shane had the engineering unit divide what used to be the third floor ballroom into a bedroom and bathroom for Stephanie and the rest is for a gym.”

“Right.”

“You’re in what used to be Eric’s space while I’m taking yours.”

“You’ve got it. Any other questions?”

“No,” Ciara shook her head. “Not right now.”

“Alright. Why don’t you settle in? Your bathroom is unfortunately across the walkway,” Shawn rose and walked towards the door.

“Got it. Shawn?”

He turned to look at her, “Yeah?”

“Thank you for letting me come.”

“No sweat,” Shawn winked at her before he left her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just after Deimos has been murdered.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Stephanie poked her head into her cousin’s bedroom and listened. Soft breathing told her the other woman was still asleep. She sighed in decision as she came all the way in and sat down on the empty side of the bed before putting her hand on Theresa’s shoulder cautiously.

“Theresa, are you asleep?”

“I was,” the muffled voice said before the blankets were removed and they were face to face. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Stephanie admitted.

“Steph, it’s Saturday,” Theresa whined. “Since I can’t hear them crying, I’m going to assume my girls are still asleep, so you didn’t wake me because something is wrong with them.”

“Mom called me.”

Theresa sat up immediately, “Is it Grandma?”

“No,” Stephanie shook her head. “As far as I know, Grandma’s fine.”

Theresa sighed in relief, “Thank God. So, why did Aunt Kay call?”

“Deimos is dead,” Stephanie said after a moment.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Deimos Kiriakis is dead.”

“How?”

“He was stabbed,” Stephanie admitted.

“Who do we send a thank you card to?”

“Theresa,” Stephanie frowned.

“Don’t, Steph. Don’t sit there and pretend you’re not just a little bit glad he’s no longer breathing the same air as our family.”

Stephanie considered her cousin’s words and then nodded, “Guilty.”

“Did Aunt Kay say anything else?”

“Like?”

“Who did it?”

“Oh, no,” Stephanie shook her head. “Apparently there was a big party at the Martin House and Deimos, being the swell guy he is, drugged everyone in attendance. After everyone sobered up, Gabi went for air and in pulling back the curtain of a window, she discovered Deimos’s body.”

“It could have been anyone at the party,” Theresa surmised.

“Yeah,” Stephanie nodded.

“I wonder if Shawn or Ciara knows yet,” Theresa swung her legs over the side of her bed. Just as her feet touched the floor, footsteps were heard hurrying by her door and then down the stairs. They heard the echo of the front door shutting.

“Ciara knows,” Stephanie commented.

“We better get downstairs. Shawn will be coming in to talk to us as soon as what Ciara says registers.”

“I’ll go check on the girls while you go to the bathroom,” Stephanie said.

“Thanks, Steph,” Theresa disappeared into the en suite while Stephanie darted across the hall to the nursery.

She heard Mena fussing and could see Sophie moving around a little as she peeked into the crib. She scooped up Mena and bounced a little as she went over to the changing table, “Good morning, Mena.”

Theresa came in as Stephanie finished changing Mena. She scooped up Sophie while Stephanie took Mena downstairs to get her set up for breakfast.

By the time Shawn and Ciara entered the house, Stephanie had breakfast cooking and Theresa was feeding the girls. The siblings entered the kitchen and their cousins looked up in anticipation.

Shawn studied them and sighed, "Who called?"

"Mom," Stephanie told him. "You two okay?"

"I'm not sure," Ciara took a seat next to Theresa and looked at her young cousins. She had to smile at how peaceful they were and how normal today was for them. Their mom was feeding them breakfast, and their aunt Steph was a few feet away making breakfast for the big people.

Theresa handed Sophie's breakfast to Ciara and smiled, "She likes you. Go ahead."

Ciara smiled and took over feeding Sophie with a little grin while Theresa concentrated on Mena.

Stephanie looked at Shawn and handed him the spatula, "You're on pancake duty, Brady."

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Stephanie exchanged a look with Theresa and nodded slightly. Normal. They all needed it once in a while.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Stephanie heard the creak of someone coming up the stairs as she sat at her desk going over a sheet of numbers. She ignored it, knowing Theresa liked to walk the treadmill while the girls napped.

She raised her head a few moments later when she heard the soft thwacking of repeated punches. Getting up she peeked out her door and spotted Shawn punching the bag in the far corner.

She went back to her work, but when the noise hadn't ceased after thirty minutes, she quietly slipped out of her room and padded across the floor to sit on a bench beside some weights.

Shawn ignored her for a few minutes before he stopped and sighed, "Didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No big deal," she shrugged. "I thought you were Resa at first."

"She's out in the garage with Ciara. The girls are napping in my room while their mom learns motorcycle maintenance."

Stephanie nodded, "You wanna talk?"

Shawn grunted softly as he threw a wild punch, "I wanted to kill him myself."

"Join the club," Stephanie muttered. "You know, he never forgot to call on my birthday? Or Dad's? Not once."

Shawn nodded as he took a seat, "I know. I heard him one year arguing with your mom about waking you up. When I asked him about it the next morning, he explained."

Stephanie smiled, remembering, "He won the argument. He even apologized for calling so late, but he'd been on a stakeout. I didn't care. I was just glad he'd called."

"I think in a lot of ways, your dad was more his brother than Uncle Roman," Shawn admitted quietly.

"I think you're right. Uncle Bo never replaced Uncle Jack, but he and Bo were brothers in a way that Dad and Jack never could be after everything," Stephanie wiped her eyes discreetly. "I should actually give Dad a call in a bit."

"Go," Shawn nodded. "Tell him I said 'hi'. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Resa took out chopped meat. Make burgers," Stephanie gave him a quick hug.

"Aye-aye," Shawn saluted.

-d-d-d-d-

"I'll put them to sleep," Ciara said.

"Are you sure?" Theresa asked. "It can be a lot to carry them both up the stairs at once."

"That is why God invented carriers," Ciara strapped them both in with minimal trouble before standing, "Goodnight guys."

"Night," the three of them called.

Theresa was in a wooden chaise lounge chair with Stephanie at the end of it while Shawn finished cleaning up from dinner. He joined the girls by pulling over a chair and sitting down.

Stephanie suddenly raised her beer, "A toast."

"What?" Shawn looked at her.

"A toast," she said again, "To a good but imperfect man who raised a good but imperfect son."

Shawn chuckled, "To my dad."

Theresa smiled as they all clinked glasses, "Save us a seat at the bar, Uncle Bo."

-d-d-d-d-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone out there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Abby is in the hit and run.

Theresa frowned at one of her machines in the forensics lab before she reached for her ringing phone, hoping it wasn’t the agent for whom she was currently running the tests.

“Hello?”

_“Theresa? It’s Stephanie,”_ her cousin’s voice came through the line.

“Hey, Steph. Everything okay?”

_“I just got a call from Sonny.”_

“Is something wrong with Tate?” Theresa momentarily panicked thinking something had happened to her son.

_“No! No, it’s not Tate,”_ Stephanie rushed to assure her. _“It’s Abigail.”_

“What happened?”

_“There was a hit and run,” the other woman explained._

“Crap,” Theresa murmured. “Are you going to Salem?”

_“No, not unless it’s bad. Right now, she’s stable.”_

“I have a few more tests that need to be done tonight, and then I’ll be home. How are Shawn and Ciara?”

_“Shawn’s more upset than Ciara. I talked to Mom. She says Chad won’t leave Abby’s side.”_

That surprised Theresa, “I thought he was involved with Gabby Hernandez.”

_“Some loves never die,”_ Stephanie theorized.

“I guess not. If you guys need to take off, drop the girls here, okay?”

_“I’ll keep you posted,”_ Stephanie promised. _“You okay?”_

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you guys. I’m the only one in the house not related to Abby.”

Stephanie laughed a little on her end.

“I’ll see you when I get home,” Theresa said.

_“Okay,” Stephanie agreed._

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Theresa closed the door to the nursery and turned to go towards her room when the light shining through the windows from the open door of Ciara’s room caught her attention. She frowned because Ciara had gone to bed hours ago, claiming a headache and yet the younger girl was standing on the walkway looking towards the town.

Theresa cautiously let herself out onto the walkway between Ciara’s room and the rest of the house, and silently came to stand beside her cousin.

“Did I wake you?” Ciara asked after a moment.

“No, Sophie did,” Theresa told her. “If you want to be alone, I’ll understand, but it helps to talk.”

“The therapist Shawn keeps making me see tells me that a lot,” Ciara snorted.

“How’s that going?”

The teen shrugged, “Okay. I know Shawn talked to you and Steph about me staying a little longer.”

“It’s fine,” Theresa assured her. “I got the temporary transfer papers from the registrar’s office this morning. They’re on the kitchen counter.”

“Thanks,” Ciara nodded.

“Did you talk to your mom?”

“Yeah, I called her right after I came upstairs. She was at the station.”

“Anything new on what happened?”

“She only said Abby wasn’t the target,” Ciara admitted.

“I didn’t think she would be,” Theresa shook her head.

“You didn’t?” Ciara looked at her.

“I heard Abby was involved with Dario Hernandez. I knew Rafe’s father had a history so after Stephanie called me, I ran Dario’s name,” Theresa admitted. “I also called a snitch my dad knew when he was in Salem.”

“And he talked to you?”

“The names Donovan and Brady carry a lot of weight, especially when combined,” Theresa smiled. “Word is, Dario pissed off the wrong people.”

“Does Mom know?”

“I didn’t think she or Rafe would take my call, so I called J.J. He was surprised to hear from me, but he was grateful. He’s gonna look into it.”

Ciara nodded silently.

“What’s wrong, Ciara?”

“I’m just worried about Abby.”

“I know you are. I also know that’s not the only thing bothering you,” Theresa told her.

“Theo won’t return my calls,” Ciara admitted quietly.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. I know how much he means to you,” Theresa shook her head. She personally didn’t understand how a good guy like Theo, who could see through most people, couldn’t see through the little poser that was Claire Brady. It was like the girl had gotten every bad quality Belle Black had with none of the good ones from either parents mixed in. Shawn wasn’t perfect, but honestly she couldn’t see any of Shawn in his daughter.

“I waited too long,” Ciara said softly. “Either that, or I am completely repulsive.”

“Hey,” Theresa said. “You are anything but repulsive. If Theo doesn’t see how great you are, it’s his loss.”

“He gets an ‘F’ in Ciara, right?”

“We have got to stop watching Buffy,” Theresa giggled. “You okay to be alone, or do you want to stay in my room with me? My bed’s huge.”

“Thanks for the offer, Reesie, but I’m okay.”

“If you change your mind, you know where I am,” Theresa smiled.

“I know,” Ciara smiled.

“See you in the morning,” Theresa nodded.

“Night,” Ciara said softly as her cousin walked back into the house.

Theresa closed the door behind her and started for her room.

“She okay?” Shawn’s voice came out of the dark.

Theresa whirled around, “God, Shawn, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he materialized. “I was in the com room talking to Rex. I heard you and Ciara when I walked out the front door. I didn’t eavesdrop, but I did hear some of it. She’s still upset about Theo, right?”

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded. “That’s all I’m telling you because I don’t know what she wants you to know.”

“I’m glad she’s talking to you, Theresa,” Shawn admitted.

“You’re not worried that the bad seed is giving her advice?” she teased.

“You’re not the bad seed,” Shawn grinned.

“Thanks for that,” Theresa smiled. “See you in the morning.”

“Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Joey is sent to jail.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Ciara asked her brother as he entered the kitchen.

“I don’t know,” Shawn shook his head. “She hasn’t come out of her room yet.”

“Did you call Aunt Kay?”

“Not yet,” Shawn said. “I don’t know what to say to her.”

“Which her?”

“Either,” Shawn shrugged.

“Well, tell Steph ‘let’s go have some fun’,” Theresa entered the kitchen.

“Excuse me?” Shawn gave her a look.

“I just talked to Dad. He made arrangements for us to unwind at the resort the ISA keeps in Cabo,” Theresa explained.

“Are you serious?” Ciara asked.

“All we need to do is pack and get to the Great Lakes Naval Base. They’ll fly us to the base in Cabo.”

“All of us?” Shawn asked.

“Every last one of us,” Theresa nodded.

“Do you think you’ll be able to convince Steph to go?” Ciara asked.

“I don’t know. Is knocking her out until we get to Cabo out of the question?”

“Yes!” Shawn frowned.

“Just checking,” Theresa shrugged.

“Why don’t I try talking to her?” Ciara asked.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Ciara nodded. “You two go pack and do what you have to for the house. I’ll talk Steph into coming with us.”

“Don’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” Shawn told his sister.

“Aye-aye,” she mock saluted him.

-d-d-d-d-

Ciara knocked on the door to her cousin’s room and waited.

“I don’t want to talk,” Stephanie’s voice said.

“Open up, Johnson,” Ciara said. “I promise I don’t want to talk about our feelings. I get enough of that with the therapist.”

Stephanie opened the door and glared at her cousin, “What is it, Ciara?”

“Get packed,” Ciara darted into Stephanie’s room.

“Packed?” Stephanie turned to look at her.

“Yep. Theresa talked to Uncle Shane. He made arrangements for us to stay at the ISA resort in Cabo.”

“That is the last thing I want to do today.”

“That may be, but it’s the first thing you need,” Ciara opened Stephanie’s closet and started sifting through the belongings.

“Ciara, what are you doing?”

“Looking for your suitcase,” the younger girl said.

“I didn’t say I was going,” Stephanie protested.

“You’re going,” Ciara pulled out the suitcase she found. “Don’t pack a lot. I doubt we’ll do much besides hang at the pool and the beach.”

“I can’t go. I’ll just bring everyone down,” Stephanie sat down on her bed.

Ciara sat next to her, “If you were the one in jail, what would you want Joey doing right now? Would you want him to mope over a mistake he couldn’t have prevented, or would you want him to live his life and have a little bit of fun with his family?”

Stephanie attempted to glare at Ciara, but it came out a bit more pathetic. Then she sighed, “You know how Theresa said we should send a thank you card to the person who killed Deimos?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s kind of how I feel about Joey killing Ava,” she admitted. “She screwed with our family and with Joey’s head. Joey shouldn’t be in jail for what he did.”

“I feel the same way, but legally he did something wrong.”

“Morally-“

“He did something to protect everyone he cared about,” Ciara nodded. “I think we all know what’s legal isn’t always moral, and what’s moral isn’t always legal.”

“You have to stop going to your therapist. You’re getting way too wise,” Stephanie shook her head.

“Does that mean you’ll come?” Stephanie asked.

“Did I ever have a choice in the matter?”

“You had the illusion of a choice,” Ciara smiled.

“Go pack,” Stephanie laughed.

“Same to you,” Ciara said.

-d-d-d-d-

“Wow,” Ciara looked around the room Shawn had let them into. “This is cool.”

“Uncle Shane comes through,” Shawn agreed.

“And Steph and Reesie are down the hall,” Ciara checked.

“With the girls,” Shawn nodded. “I don’t know what you said to Steph to get her here, but you did good, Little Sister.”

Ciara smiled, “Thanks.”

::Knock-knock::

Ciara looked through the peephole and then opened the door to their cousins holding their younger cousins, “Hey, you guys were fast.”

“Something about tropical temperatures makes me want to shed my clothes,” Theresa smirked.

“That’s way too much information about a girl I’m blood related to,” Shawn grimaced.

Stephanie snorted, “You two hungry?”

“Starving,” Ciara agreed. “Dinner?”

“Yes,” Theresa nodded. “Shawn, have I ruined your appetite or will you be joining us?”

“I’m right behind you. I just have to use the facilities,” Shawn said. “Get me a beer?”

“You got it,” Theresa nodded. 

Shawn waited until he heard the girls’ voices fade away before he fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

_“Brady,”_ his mom’s voice came over the line.

“Hey, Mom,” Shawn smiled.

_“Hi, Sweetie,”_ Hope said. _“You made it okay?”_

“Yeah, we’re here and good. The girls are waiting for me downstairs. How’s everyone else?”

_“Kayla and Steve are upset, of course,”_ Hope admitted. _“The rest of the family is trying to help. How’s Stephanie?”_

“I don’t know what Ciara said to her, but she got her down here, which is more than Theresa and I accomplished.”

_“Is it safe for Theresa to be down there?”_

“I had the same thought. This place is an island onto itself. There’s no way for outsiders to get in. I doubt any of Mateo’s crew is looking for Theresa.”

_“True,”_ Hope agreed. _“I talked to an ISA contact down there. He says that since Mateo was killed, there’s been a lot of in-fighting.”_

“I’ve heard the same,” Shawn nodded. “Mom, I’ll call you again soon. Give Aunt Kay a hug for me.”

_“I will,”_ Hope promised. _“Take care of yourself and your sister.”_

“I always do.”

_“Bye, Sweetie.”_

“Bye, Mom,” Shawn hung up and then went to join the girls downstairs.

-f-f-f-f-f-

Theresa pulled her hair back and put on a straw hat before she went out into the living room where Stephanie was waiting with the girls.

“Ready?” Theresa asked.

“Yep. The girls are all lotioned up and ready for sun and fun,” Stephanie smiled.

“Steph, I’m glad you decided to come,” Theresa told her.

“Me, too,” Stephanie nodded as they gathered the girls and their stuff to head downstairs. She stopped by the edge of the pool area and looked around, “Joey would’ve loved this.”

Theresa agreed, “Absolutely. He especially would’ve loved the agents in training that are tanning by the pool before they go back for their final instructions.”

Stephanie giggled as she followed Theresa to where Ciara and Shawn were sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the double wedding.

Theresa looked up from the book she was reading when the bookcase opened. Stephanie emerged with a dazed look on her face.

"Steph? What is it?"

"The wedding," she said quietly.

"The double one between Abby and Chad and Sonny and Paul? What about it?"

Stephanie sank into a seat while Theresa got up to make sure the bookcase was closed.

Stephanie looked up at her cousin when she stood next to her, "It had an uninvited guest."

Theresa frowned, "Who?"

"Ben." Stephanie admitted quietly.

"Who let him out of jail?"

"He escaped."

"Of course he did," Theresa rolled her eyes. "What happened? Is Abby okay? Did Ben hurt someone?"

"No," Stephanie shook her head. "He said- Oh my God."

"Steph? Stephanie!" Theresa tried to bring her cousin out of the trance she was sinking into before she called out, "Shawn! Ciara! Get in here!"

Ciara came running in from the kitchen, and Shawn joined them a few seconds later, coming down from the third floor.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Stephanie came in and got as far as telling me the wedding was interrupted before she went silent," Theresa skimmed a hand over Stephanie's hair.

Shawn got on his knees next to his cousin and gently laid a hand on her arm, "Steph? Can you hear me?"

Ciara looked at Theresa, "Who interrupted the wedding?"

"Ben," Theresa said quietly.

"Ben Weston?" Ciara looked shocked. "How did he get out of jail?"

"Guess," Theresa shook her head and looked at Stephanie, "I'm calling Aunt Kay."

 _ring-ring <_/p>

Theresa looked at her phone, "Never mind. Aunt Kayla?"

_"Theresa, I can't reach Stephanie. Is she with you?"_

"Yeah, she's right here. How do you know if a person is going into shock?"

Kayla sighed, _"I was afraid of that. How far did she get?"_

"Ben Weston showed up at the wedding. What did he do?"

_"He said-my God, I can't believe this."_

"Aunt Kayla, I'm starting to freak out a little. What the hell did this guy say?"

_"Sweetie, I think you should sit down."_

Theresa went into the front hall and sat on the steps. Ciara followed and sat next to her.

"Okay, I'm sitting," she told her aunt.

 _"Ben stopped the wedding to tell Sonny that Will is still alive,"_ Kayla said quietly.

"That's not-What?" Theresa wheezed.

Ciara took the phone, "Aunt Kayla, what's going on?...What?"

Theresa's phone found a new home on the floor as it slipped from Ciara's hand.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Shawn let himself into the main house a little after midnight. He'd spent most of the night taking care of the women in his life and hadn't thought of food until his stomach started to rumble. He happened to glance upstairs and saw a dim light coming from the nursery. Thinking he'd left it on after putting them to bed for Theresa, he headed up to turn it off. 

He went to switch off the light when a voice stopped him, "Don't."

He looked and saw Theresa sitting against the wall.

He entered and sat down next to her, "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I tried. I couldn't make it happen," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he's lying?"

"If he is, it's one hell of a bad joke."

"I called Eric," Theresa admitted.

"How is he?"

"He's worried about how Sami is going to take this," Theresa shook her head. "There's something else though. I could hear it in his voice. Something else is going on with him. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he kept avoiding it."

"Maybe it's nothing."

"No," Theresa shook her head. "I know him, Shawn. Something's wrong."

"I'll give him a call," Shawn said. "He might feel better talking to another guy about it."

Theresa nodded and focused her gaze on her daughters.

"You can't stay here all night, Reesie," Shawn told her gently.

“Like you didn’t call Claire?”

“I did, but I didn’t make her stay on the phone all night so I could listen to her breathe.”

"I can't make myself leave," Theresa shook her head. "My mind keeps circling around and around. If he's alive then how-who did this? Why do this? Revenge? Who is this sick?"

"Mom had a few ideas."

"Let me guess. They all have the last name DiMera," Theresa laughed shortly.

"One or two of them," Shawn admitted.

"I thought this was over," Theresa shook her head.

"'This'?"

"This sick vendetta that family had against ours," tears clouded Theresa's voice. "Haven't they taken enough? Haven't they screwed up our lives enough? Stefano is dead. Sami had two of his grandchildren. Can't it just be over now?"

"I know," Shawn nodded.

"Shawn, I'm sorry," Theresa looked at him. "If anyone should be angry, it should be you. God, he kept your mom from you for years. He twisted her mind and made her believe she was that Gina person."

"You have the right to be mad, too," he reminded her. "Kristen drugged you and took your son before he was even born."

Theresa closed her eyes at the hazy memories of a cold metal table and needles pinching her skin.

"How could they pull this off?" she wondered out loud. "Sami and Lucas identified his body."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Shawn pointed out. "Uncle Roman died in my dad's arms."

“Plane crashes, gun shots, drugs,” Theresa shook her head. “You have to hand it to the DiMera’s. They do love the classics.”

“Don’t forget explosions,” Shawn said quietly, remembering the story of how his mom ‘died’.

Theresa slid her hand over his, “You got her back.”

“And you got Tate back,” he told her.

“Only to run out on him and Brady,” she said.

“To save their lives,” he reminded her.

“But I didn’t go back,” she said. “I could’ve. I was so mad he was willing to cut off everyone in our family from Tate just to run away with Nicole, that I stayed away with our girls.”

“You could go back,” Shawn pointed out. “Victor knows the truth. He’d back you up.”

“I know,” Theresa nodded. “I know how strange this sounds, but I feel like we’re safer here.”

“Safer?”

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded. “How crazy is that? There is a DiMera ancestral home not five minutes away, yet I feel safer here than I think I would in Salem.”

“The only people who know we’re here is family,” Shawn conceded before he looked at her, “You’re staying here all night, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded, “You don’t have to. Go back to bed.”

“I actually came in to get something to eat,” Shawn admitted.

“Go,” Theresa lifted her head and rested it against the wall. “I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be back,” he promised.

“Shawn,” Theresa shook her head.

“I’ll be back,” he repeated.

“Bring chips,” she requested as he got to the door.

“You got it,” Shawn smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone out there?

Theresa slipped into the classroom where Shawn was currently doing a demonstration for his students. As he got up, he spotted her. She gave him a little wave. He nodded and returned his attention to his students.

"Okay, pair up and give the move a shot," he instructed. "I'll be in the back of the room if you need a hand."

Theresa leaned against the wall waiting for him to join her. When he did, he stood in front of her, blocking her from view. It was a move they’d been taught at an early age; make sure you don't let anyone see your mouth move in case they can read lips.

Sometimes having half of your family as a member of one law enforcement agency or another came in handy.

"So?"

"Eric called," Theresa revealed. "It's Will."

"My God," Shawn breathed. "How?"

"Susan Banks's grief reached epic proportions," Theresa shook her head. "She has Will believing he's EJ."

"Say again?"

"Totally brainwashed," Theresa nodded. "Sami is freaking out."

"He doesn't remember anything?" Shawn double checked.

"Nothing," Theresa shook her head.

"How's Theo?" Shawn asked about the younger man his daughter was dating.

"Still unconscious," Theresa admitted. "Ciara called. She got home safe."

"That's something," Shawn nodded and moved on to his cousin, "J.J.?"

"Isn't answering his cell," Theresa shook her head. "Stephanie's been calling for hours. She is really worried. Johnson men, last name notwithstanding, do not do well when they feel like they've let everyone down."

"Neither do Horton men. Maybe I should go home for a while," Shawn mused.

"It is almost Christmas," Theresa pointed out. "I'm sure your mom and Claire would like to see you."

"I don't like leaving you and Steph alone for the holiday."

"We won't be," Theresa smiled. "My folks called this morning. They tracked Drew down. They'll be here in about a week."

“Make sure they stay until I get back. I haven’t seen Drew in a while and neither has Eric. I’ll bring him back with me for a few days. We can do the Brady men bonding thing.”

“Good idea,” Theresa said. “Nicole taking off the way she did really messed him up.”

“I know,” Shawn promised. “I should get back to teaching.”

“And I need to get back to testing,” Theresa said. “Come get me when you’re done.”

“Okay,” Shawn nodded his head and watched Theresa leave before he turned back to his class and caught a couple of his students staring at his cousin’s disappearing form. “Ahem. Back to practicing, please.”

The trainees all had the grace to look a bit embarrassed and avoided his eyes.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Theresa stood at the foot of her bed folding clothes absently as she thought of everything her family, blood or not, was going through back in Salem.

“I got hold of Aunt Jen,” Stephanie entered the room without knocking and sat on Theresa’s bed.

“And?”

“JJ was cleared by IA,” Stephanie informed her.

“Abe’s not gonna like that,” Theresa shook her head, putting aside the shirt she’d folded and climbing on the bed to lie on her side.

Stephanie lay on her back and brought her legs up so her feet were flat on Theresa’s blanket covered bed, “Yeah, he’s not happy, but, mayor or not, he can’t do anything about it.”

“Steph, why don’t you go home for the holiday? I’m sure your folks would love it.”

“I mentioned it to Mom, and Marlena told her it wouldn’t be good for Will to have a lot of people shoved in his face.”

“Then invite them here,” Theresa suggested. “Mom and Dad are coming. I’m sure our moms would love to spend the holiday together.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Theresa nodded enthusiastically. “They could use the distraction the girls will provide.”

“First Christmas without Joey,” Stephanie nodded sadly.

“How’s he doing?”

“He writes that he’s dealing the best he can,” Stephanie shook her head. “I wish he’d let me visit.”

“Does he let your folks?”

“Yes, but he keeps it short,” Stephanie admitted.

“Do you think if I sent him a letter, he’d write me?”

Stephanie turned her head to look at her cousin, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded. “Family’s family, even if they’re in jail.”

“I kinda love you,” Stephanie smiled.

“Right back at you,” Theresa grinned.

-d-d-d-d-

_And everything looks better in gold and green_  
_The lights on the trees shining all through the city_  
 _Are the prettiest I've ever seen_  
 _And the world decides to sleep safe tonight_

Theresa smiled as she looked out the window of the living room after they’d had dinner. It was Christmas Eve and she, her parents, her brother, and her girls were under the same roof for the holiday. Who could ask for a better present?

“Hey, Kid,” Steve walked up beside her and handed her a glass. “It’s just iced tea.”

“Thanks,” Theresa smiled. “How are you and Aunt Kay doing?”

“This helps,” he admitted.

“And your eyesight?”

“Good enough to enjoy seein’ the looks on your girls’ faces tonight,” he smiled.

Theresa looked over to where her girls were sitting with her mom, Aunt Kayla, and Stephanie, playing with their toys. Her gaze skipped over to where her dad and Drew were playing chess, each with a glass of port and a smile.

“It’s a good night,” she murmured.

“It is,” Steve agreed and clinked his glass with hers.

“I should be getting them to bed,” Theresa looked over her shoulder.

“Let me,” Kimberly stood up.

“Mom, are you sure?”

“I’ll help her,” Kayla chimed in.

“Okay,” Theresa nodded. “Thanks.”

Her mom and aunt brought the girls over so Theresa could kiss them and whisper goodnight before heading upstairs.

“They’re not the only tired ones,” Stephanie yawned.

“I think the time difference is starting to catch up with me,” Drew agreed.

“Drew, you sure you’re okay above the garage?” Theresa asked her brother.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her.

“Okay,” Theresa nodded and gave him a hug, “Night, Big Brother.”

“See you in the morning,” Drew smiled before he exited with a wave.

“Dad, you and Mom are in my room,” Stephanie double checked.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.

“And Dad, you and Mom are in the room across the walkway,” Theresa nodded.

“That we are,” Shane nodded. “Why don’t you and Stephanie go on? Tell your mother I’ll be up soon.”

“Stephanie, tell your mom the same,” Steve said.

“Alright,” the girls agreed before hugging their respective fathers and heading upstairs.

“What’s up?” Steve turned to his friend once they were alone.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Steve was confused.

“You could’ve called Brady as soon as you laid eyes on my granddaughters. I know John’s a good friend,” Shane elaborated.

“I won’t lie. I thought about it. But to be honest? The way Brady’s behavin’ back in Salem is enough for me to keep their existence to myself.”

“That’s the other reason Kim and I are here. We want to talk to Theresa about her mother and I suing Brady for custody of Tate,” Shane admitted.

“Big step,” Steve observed. “You know if it backfires, Brady might not let any of Theresa’s family near Tate again.”

“Like he’s been doing such a good job of it so far? Kim talked to Roman the other day. Brady hasn’t brought Tate to see Caroline in months,” Shane reported.

“I didn’t know, Man. I’m sorry,” Steve shook his head. “Speakin’ of Theresa’s family, have you talked to Eve lately?”

“Last night,” Shane nodded.

“She know about this?”

“No. Right now, my oldest is focused on making her late husband’s family suffer.”

“Sounds about right,” Steve nodded. “Any chance of her mother talkin’ sense to her?”

“Gabrielle has been out of touch for a long time. I wouldn’t even know where to begin looking for her,” Shane admitted.

Steve nodded silently, “We should head up.”

“You go on. I’ll see you in the morning,” Shane shook the other man’s hand.

Once he was alone he checked his watch and did the mental math, calculating the time. It was only a little after seven in California but he doubted the lawyer he and Kim had consulted would still be in the office on Christmas Eve.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t leave a message he reasoned and fished his cellphone from his pocket.

Once the outgoing message played, Shane left his own, instructing the man to have his Illinois contact draw up the preliminary paperwork for custody of Tate.

After he’d hung up, he shut the lights off and headed upstairs to turn in for the night.


End file.
